User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Boring Happy Tree Friends Moments!
(That is right :) I decided to make another blog, and that is right, i am gonna make a VERY strange thing in this blog, listing ten moments i find boring... Well, the show isn't boring often, first of all, of this list, i can't be sure for sure IF it is boring or not, i haven't been sure, second, it can be deaths which didn't end funny and three, the moment is not making me proud, i am like "-_-" at those parts, is ok if ya find those funny, but i am NOT saying the episodes those parts come from are boring, SOME of them may be bad but hey, it is just one minor moment i don't like ok? Nothing to say is bad, yeah, i try my best to explain, sorry if ya don't agree... ;) Here!!) 10: Handy's eye injury (Spare Me) (We already got Toothy with eye injuries :) But hey Handy is a beaver who doesn't have that happening often but rlly :( He may survive, but he just got an injury, Handy doesn't survive AND is without injuries so often, if he survive he gets hurt, and this joke isn't funny enough, but it is ok because it was having a little comedy at least, but i wasn't so amused enough when it happened!) 9: Pop trying to remove the nails from Cub (Stealing the Spotlight) (Ok, Pop MAYBE isn't a good father of course he isn't, but he isn't so bad, Pop just isn't responsible enough but this was the least responsible thing ever, ok not least but i would say "Lol" at this but if i could say, i would be weird, because this isn't so enjoyable as the other scenes where Pop TRIES to be a good father, after Pop try to fix the problem, Cub cries of pain and Pop smiles... Wait IS POP SMILING!? Pop is smiling after Cub just feel pain, ok but this injury didn't mostly amuse me, i just think Pop was a little too weird here, he would be shocked in general if Cub cried...) 8: Nutty without his jaw (Nuttin' but the Tooth) (I know nobody died in this episode, but it doesn't mean the show is bad just because of that, and i am glad Nutty survived uh anyway just like with Handy before, both often die but if they survive they get SOME injuries, and poor Nutty, tho Nutty died in almost all his starring roles and in "Bite Sized" he got hurt but it isn't so painful and thank gosh gee finally he survived in "False Alarm" without any problem but imo "A Sucker for Love Part 1" doesn't count since he die in Part 2, ok back to THIS episode where the focus is, Nutty looks horrible without his jaw, i am more grossed out, and the bad tooth DID finally got removed, still it was a little too gross for me, and the point nobody died, idk if Nutty wish he died or if he is ok to live like this anymore...) 7: Toothy's and Flaky's deaths being unseen (Hide and Seek) (Number 8 is like 7, i mean that we DO see deaths here but disappointed thing is that this IS Flippy's (Or Fliqpy's) debut episode and Fliqpy ISN'T violent enough and not so much blood to his victims, also what the heck? Fliqpy WAS looking like his current version then he looks like Flippy with evil face, (Who is who then? XD) however, the part where i am really disappointed at is when he kill Toothy, he just snaps the neck and he hang Flaky... No blood? Ok he DID kill first a woodpecker before anybody from the cast, he throw a knife at it and at least blood there, and at the end Petunia have blood in her death, the grenade part made me laugh and meanwhile it was creative, i ain't happy Fliqpy isn't crazy enough in this episode only) 6: The unseen deaths (Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark) (Once again, unseen deaths, the start of this episode is just sad and was a few seconds/moments or whatever, and even if it seem funny in the later deaths, we don't see any blood, and IF ya notice the bus, there is blood on it, but really nobody dies so bad until they fly to space and we ONLY sees Sniffles death on-screen which seems good but that went too far... But it however is a good idea to then show this to noobs who didn't see Part 1, if they see Part 2 they might be more confused but hey, it was an ok adventure after all?...) 5: Splendid reading "Twilight" (Breaking Wind) (Seriously Splendid? In THIS episode he reads Twilight or... (At least reference to it) and he ONLY care about the book, yeah uh about the stupid book :( Ugh, at least i guess he learned his lesson in ending as he was disappointed at it so yeah i am disappointed he care about it more then everybody in town, but ah well, Splendid shouldn't be a superhero IF he don't want too, and keep in mind he COULD save earth if he time travel like in "Better Off Bread" again?) 4: Russell seducing Giggles (You're Kraken Me Up) (-_- Seriously Russell? Ur weird, or is it Giggles? Since she was with Cuddles and other males before and she is cheating on them? Man, and i heard sea otters will do something personal with the females so Giggles better watch out :( But it was cute but i could just say it wasn't so much entertaining when he try to, but even if nice... Even if cute, it wasn't so much creative, i am not saying Russell is pointless btw since everybody else even say so but everybody say the whole episode is boring and i only say when Russell try to seduce Giggles is the less important part, that's all...) 3: The Grizzly Bear killing Lumpy (Take a Hike) (Lumpy is stupid as usual, and yeah his scouts dies, but as he returned back to top of the cliff, The Grizzly Bear was there first, waiting for him, and Lumpy is badly injured and gets killed by The Bear, poor Lumpy, that death wasn't funny, tho i like the fact how The Bear took the other bridge to get him, but still, it wasn't a nice sight imo, i wish Lumpy at least could survive this episode but no, this death was a little bit too gruesome then usual but it is Happy Tree Friends and nothing is too brutal or is it ok depending on opinions??) 2: Sniffles fails once again (Tongue in Cheek) (Of course "Tongue in Cheek" is brutal then any other death, most likely tho then Sniffles' other deaths, now poor Sniffles should won in this episode, and this one really makes me mad then usual, as he creates a robot ant to take down The Evil Ants, he fails and they control him instead, it isn't funny to see Sniffles doing stuff he doesn't want to do, anybody else who hate The Ants and prefer Sniffles probably feels same in this episode, i am bored/annoyed/angry or something whatever, i groan that Sniffles can't have justice any freaking time and in TV Series what do we get? This crappy death scene, and horrible house i must say, i can't laugh at this at all, i also cringe to this as well and the boring part IS that Sniffles fail... Once again, groan but hey, after this episode The Ants probably are absent for sure i hope those pesky little psychos never return ever again!) And number one is:... THE WHOLE EPISODE (YOUTUBE COPYRIGHT SCHOOL)! (Seriously, i am not kidding, do Russell looks like freaking Goofy to you? *Facepalm* Sigh Russell isn't useless as i said but it is this episode which use Russell as an antagonist and at the same time, pointless boring facts, this is HTF after all, even rlly after asking "WHAT do it have to do with HTF!?" yeah after that i am even bothered, Lumpy is Goofy-alike and we got "Ski Patrol" luckily... But this episode, i most likely forgot the parts in it, yes i hate it so much, and i hate the fact we have to learn like it is a kids show, i even got fooled THINKING Russell died and bleed when i first time saw it, but rewatching, he was ok and no blood at all, no freaking deaths at all!? Just getting injured like he can't bleed? What happened? What happened to Russell!? What happened to HTF!? What happened to... To this episode, it is just a pointless thing which makes me bored, also the running gag where Russell gets hit in the head gets on my nerves all the freaking time, it is not even funny, sure we need to learn the stuff about YouTube, but NOT Adding HTF at it, it isn't for kids, what was they thinking? I know more people dislike this episode, so who agrees?) Do you agree with me? Ok as i said, IT WAS HARD to think a moment in HTF that is boring, and if none of the moments is boring to you, either it is your opinion or else it must mean they aren't at all, my point is that those moments isn't as fun as the other stuff, i TRIED my best, i was a little rushed btw so i could finish it today as well, so sorry if you like those moments, as i said, my opinion, you can have your ;) Still feel free to comment and do whatever ya want under and tell me if ya agree so bye! Category:Blog posts